


Careful with who you touch

by ToyCupcakes



Series: My Marvel things [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: OT3 Warning!Peter needed help, like serious help, everything was so tense that he just wanted to run away from the room but he couldn't because Captain fucking America hitted him in the head.





	Careful with who you touch

Peter was begin hold by Pepper, who was giving the leader of the rougue avengers a dead glare.

Doctor Strange has casted spells and was looking at the three people infront of him with Tony beside him.

Meanwhile Cap, Sam and Bucky were looking shocked or at least confused, obviously, since they didn't know about Peter at all.

"What the hell Rogers?!" Tony screamed.

"Who is this kid?" Asked Sam looking at Peter.

"A kid!" Pepper responded, giving the mens a warning look, threating them to come closer to Peter and her.

"Why is this kid here?" Bucky said in confusion.

"Nothing of your business!" Anthony screamed again."Why **you** hited a child Rogers!?" 

"Tony stop screaming." Stephen said calmly but it was obvious he was angry.

The screaming coming from the adults made Peter's head hurt more, everything looked blurry.

What happened? Well Peter didn't know that his parents were" talking" with Steve Rogers so he just entered screaming:"Mr. Stark!" And well... Steve kinda punched him in the head.

"Helen Cho is in her way." F.R.I.D.A.Y anonced. Pepper looked at the teenager.

"Don't worry Petey, Mrs. Cho will be here soon." The woman whispered in his ear.

"M'kay..." He mutured, wanting to stop the screamings from his dad to get to his head.

"We need you to leave this room now." Strange said. The three heros looked at the wizard.

"We haven't talk-" Tony interrumped Sam.

"We will talk other day because your great Captain hit my kid in the head." The six adults looked each other. For some reason, the tension was making Peter feel worse.

"Very well." Steve finally said."We talk other day." The Winter Soldier and The Falcon followed him.

When the three rogues were completly gone both Tony and Stephen turned around.

"Pete, Pete look at me." The kid looked at his Doctor dad."How do you feel?"

"Rogers hitted him in the head, how the fuck do you think he feels?" Tony looked at his boyfriend with angry eyes.

"Tony..." Pepper silenced the shorter man.

"Dizzy.." Peter responded.

Stephen nodded."Okay. I need you to keep your eyes open until Doctor Cho come here."

Peter nodded.

Tony started to pet his hair."We won't let them let a hand on you again..."

Peter smiled as he felt Pepper kiss his head."I love all my parents..."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's day! Even though this is not an a special thing lmao.


End file.
